


What did I miss?

by Bxtty_jxnes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pining Jughead Jones, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxtty_jxnes/pseuds/Bxtty_jxnes
Summary: Jughead and Betty enjoy a movie night, but buried feelings begin to bubble to the surface.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	What did I miss?

Betty blinked a few times as the credits to the movie began to roll. Tonight was Jughead’s turn to pick which film they would watch, and much to her despair, he had chosen a shitty Netflix horror. Despite the awful dialogue, acting, plot and special effects, Betty was still frightened the whole way through, she had never enjoyed horrors.

The three friends had watched the movie wedged together on the small couch in Archie’s garage. To her left, Betty’s red-headed friend let out a deep snore, as he drooled onto the couch’s arm. He had fallen asleep not too soon after the movie began, football practice earlier in the evening seemingly zapped out all of his energy. Then on the opposite end of the couch Jughead Jones smirked to himself after turning to see Betty’s jaw slacked face and wide eyes.

Jughead knew Betty was a major wuss when it came to horror films. He took great delight in watching her squirm and duck behind pillows, he also didn’t mind when she would snuggle closer into his arm or grab his hand and squeeze. He refused to potentially jeopardise his friendship with her by admitting his true feelings toward the blonde haired girl, but he didn’t mind creating a few opportunities for some harmless flirting every so often.

“Oh my god Jug, that was terrifying!” Betty breathed as she turned her head towards him, her eyes still blown wide. Jughead’s grin grew wider and the girls' hands wrapped themselves around his arm and she rested her chin on his shoulder.  
“Why are you laughing at me, it’s not funny.” Betty pinched his upper arm as he ducked his head and let out a small laugh into her hair.

“Sorry,” he huffed before leaning back and smiling at her again, “it’s just funny how scared you get at a terrible CGI demon.”

Betty pulled her chin off his shoulder and gave him a small frown. “Don’t tease me. You know I’m going to get great revenge next week when I pick Sharknado 4 for us to watch.”

“Nooooo Bettssss!” he moaned as he flung his head back and scrunched up his face. “The first 3 were bad enough, please don’t make me suffer through another one.” Betty giggled and nuzzled her cheek back onto his shoulder.

“Oooh Juggie, I’m not going to stop until we have watched all 6 of the cinematic masterpieces”. Jughead laughed lightly again and shook his head, looking over to Archie briefly before pulling his arm from Betty’s grasp and laying it over the back of the couch instead. Then Betty grabbed the remote, flicking through the options of Netflix, before settling on some Brooklyn 99. “I need something light so I can actually fall asleep tonight.” she joked, resting her head on Jughead’s shoulder again and slinging an arm around his torso.

“Don't worry Betts,” he whispered into her hairline softly “I’ll protect you from those flesh eating demons”.Betty rolled her eyes as a small smile tugged at her lips.

After sitting through a couple episodes, she looked up at the boy. It took a few moments for Jughead to notice, but once he had, he looked back down at her and offered her a confused furrowed brow. “What?” he asked softly, a slight grin quirked at his lips. When Betty didn’t respond it fell slightly and he repeated the question as he shifted sideways to fully face her.

“Nothing,” she finally breathed as her eyes fluttered shut and she shook her head a little. “I was just thinking that tonight has been nice.”

“What even with the terrifying movie and Archie falling asleep almost immediately” he joked.

“No,” she sighed “I mean just us, you know, I feel like we barely get the chance to hang out anymore, just me and you. It’s nice.” Jughead felt his heart flutter lightly at that, his eyes searching her face for something he refused to believe could be true in the past. Was this the moment he’s dreamt of for years?

“Yeh” he replied in barely just a whisper. Their faces had been inching closer to one another, his eyes darting down to her lips for a split second before landing back into her green depths. “Really nice.”

Their noses brushed, eyes still locked onto one another. “Jug” she murmured before they began to lean further into one another. He could just feel her lips brush his, his hand coming up to bury into her hair…

“Heyyy guys” Archie let out along with a great yawn, his body stretching, eyes still squeezed shut. Betty and Jughead both sprang apart, turning their bodies back to the TV, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. “What did I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Follow me on Tumblr: @bxtty-jxnes


End file.
